Un songe décisif
by Spelllly
Summary: Harry en loup-garou, Draco, maître de la ville et des vampires. Harry qui fait des songes étranges à propos de Draco… Une confrontation des plus chaudes.


Auteur : Spelllly

Titre : Un songe décisif

Base : Harry Potter

Rated : M (je persiste et signe!)

Statut : 1 chapitre, fini

Couple : Drarry

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages sont la propriété de JKR. L'histoire seule est à moi.

Résumé : Harry en loup-garou, Draco, maître de la ville et des vampires. Harry qui fait des songes étranges à propos de Draco… Une confrontation des plus chaudes.

Note : Cette fois, je n'ai pas put passer ma fic à ma génialissime Uyo. Donc, pardon pour les fautes .'

_Un songe décisif_

Harry ouvrit péniblement les yeux. A ses côtés se trouvait une jeune femme rousse. Qui était-elle ? Aucune idée. Depuis quelques temps il ne faisait plus attention à ce qu'il ramenait dans son lit. Harry n'avait plus goût à rien depuis que Ginny, la sœur de Ron, la Gryffondor qui détestait le plus les Serpentards, celle qui devait être sa petite amie, sa future femme, avait choisit l'un d'entre eux, l'un de ces suceurs de sang, pour petit ami. Le maître de la ville qui plus est ! Le beau vampire Draco… Comment le _beau_ vampire Draco ?!! Mais pas du tout il était mauvais ! Méchant ! Manipulateur ! Mais il est vrai qu'il n'était pas désagréable à regarder. Ses cheveux blond, quasiment blanc, flottaient souvent autour de son doux visage. Et ses yeux… comment les décrire ? Le bleu acier de son tendre regard semblaient engloutir n'importe quel personne qui oserait trop les admirer. Et lorsqu'il avait planté ses dents dans son cou… Harry avait eu des frissons qui lui avaient parcourut tout le corps tel des vagues bienfaitrices… Et en sentant, ensuite, sa main courir sur sa nuque il avait faillit…

Harry se leva précipitamment repoussant le drap blanc qui cachait peu sa nudité. Les cheveux noirs en batailles, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Une bonne douche glacée allait lui remettre les idées en place. Draco était devenu un vampire, depuis maintenant cinq ans. Quelques semaines avant la grande bataille. Un vampire s'était présenté à lui, il venait, en réalité, de la part de son père, Lucius. Si jamais Draco ne suivait pas son père dans ses choix, le vampire avait le devoir de le changer. Ainsi, si Voldemort voulait tuer le jeune garçon pour sa trahison, il ne le pourrait pas. Parce qu'il n'y avait pas que la beauté, déjà insolente, de Draco qui s'était décuplée, sa magie semblait, désormais, sans limite. Cela avait joué un grand rôle dans la bataille. En l'espace de quelques semaines, Draco s'était imposé comme chef des vampires, et il avait retourné ces derniers contre Voldemort. Lorsque tout une horde de vampire, assoiffé de sang s'était, soudainement, tourné vers leurs alliés, afin de les attaquer, la confusion avait régné.

Harry aussi avait bien changé. Il était devenu loup-garou peu de temps après la transformation de Draco. C'était Sirius qui avait insisté, trouvant l'idée de Lucius Malfoy, très bonne. Le Survivant regarda un instant dans le miroir. Ses muscles étaient parfaitement sculptés, lui donnant l'air fin et fort en même temps. Grâce à son pouvoir il avait put forcer les autres loups-garous à se soulever contre Voldemort. Ce crétin s'était retrouvé encerclé par quasiment la totalité de son armée. Harry laissa échapper un sourire au souvenir du visage terrifié de ce monstre. Le Survivant, changé en loup, l'avait déchiqueté. Heureusement, Harry parvenait à maîtriser ses transformations. Il était puissant, mais n'avait pas fait main mise sur la ville, comme Draco. Le Serpentard était devenu, hélas, son « maître ». Puisque, les loups-garous avaient la fâcheuse tendance à être sous l'emprise des vampires. Ce n'était qu'un titre, mais c'était ainsi.

Bien évidemment son regard, tout aussi sombre que ses cheveux en cet instant, s'attarda sur la baignoire non loin de là. Mais, contrairement à ce qu'il croyait, ce n'est pas Ginny qu'il imagina dedans. Son ravissant ennemi, nu, hantait ses pensés malgré le jet d'eau froid qui coulait sur sa peau ardente. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte il descendit sa main vers son bas-ventre. L'idée que Draco puisse lui faire ce genre de chose le rendait fou. En fermant les yeux il repensa à l'instant où sa main avait effleuré celle du vampire, lorsqu'ils avançaient, tout deux, vers la poitrine de Ginny.

Bizarrement la fille ne l'avait soudainement plus intéressé et sans son intervention, il aurait gardé soigneusement cette main dans la sienne. Harry et Draco faisaient une expérience, afin de déterminer jusqu'où s'arrêtaient leurs pouvoirs. La jeune femme servait de catalyseur. Lorsqu'elle avait demandé du sang, pour le rituel, il n'avait pas supporté l'idée de voir Draco planter ses crocs dans sa peau à ELLE ! Il était intervenu pour se proposer et là… Harry accéléra lentement la cadence en repensant à cet instant de pur plaisir qu'il avait échangé avec le vampire. Ses lèvres, douces, posées délicatement sur sa gorge, sa langue caressant la plaie qu'il lui avait faite… Ses gémissements devinrent plus intenses, ses hanches se mirent en mouvement pour intensifier les sensations qui le gagnaient peu à peu. Ses joues empourprées trahissaient très nettement ses émotions grandissantes. En imaginant les doigts le caresser lentement il se sentit défaillir. Dans un dernier mouvement de main, il se libéra en pensant à la bouche de Draco sur lui.

Après le dernier petit sursaut il regarda son entre jambe avec dégoût. Comment avait-il put faire ça ? Mais enfin il détestait Draco ! Il était son rival ! Jamais il n'aurait dut imaginer ce genre de chose. Comment avait-il… Une idée lui traversa l'esprit. Et si, le maître de la ville se trouvait être justement l'instigateur de ses fantasmes malsains ?! Il pouvait parfaitement entrer dans son esprit pour y déposer une de ses idées impure. Harry sentit une rage prendre son âme et l'engloutir totalement. La bête en lui réclamait passion, vengeance et violence. Le souffle haletant, il sortit de la douche pour se changer immédiatement en loup-garou. La nuit était déjà tombée, puisqu'il restait dormir toute la journée, adoptant ainsi un mode de vie bien reculé de celui des humains. Il avait bien le droit de se détendre ! C'était les grandes vacances, après tout ! Il n'avait pas à assurer ses cours de professeur à l'école de Poudlard ! Il se mit en route, oubliant totalement sa conquête d'une nuit. Elle finirait bien par partir.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Draco, assit dans son fauteuil, se plongeait dans ses affaires. Ses beaux cheveux, aux reflets argents, ondulaient très légèrement, tombant gracieusement devant ses traits fins. Ses yeux bleu acier cherchaient en vain à s'occuper, pour que son esprit puisse suivre son exemple. La dentelle, des manches de sa chemise blanche, cachaient presque entièrement ses mains. Son pantalon, très serré, et ses bottes noirs contrastait magnifiquement avec son haut ample. Il s'était réveillé il n'y avait pas longtemps. Le problème était que certains fantasmes plus qu'embêtant lui traversaient l'esprit et avaient tendance à s'installer. Si seulement le personnage principal de ses divagations pouvait être Ginny, sa petite amie ! Mais il n'en était rien. En effet le vampire imaginait beaucoup de scénarios, plus que tentant, avec son rival principal, Harry. Lorsque ses yeux émeraudes se transformaient pour laisser entrevoir le loup qui était en lui, le vampire ne pouvait plus se contrôler. Et ses muscles magnifiquement bombés qui lui donnait des airs de jeunes athlètes…Sans parler de sa peau naturellement matte qui lui octroyait un petit quelque chose en plus. Si seulement, il avait put goûter plus longuement à cette chair, à ce sang gorgé de pouvoir enivrant…

Le stylo posé sur le papier, Draco continua de divaguer sur les différents moyens pour faire jouir le loup-garou. Il se souvenait de la fois où il l'avait mordu. Un très léger gémissement s'était fait entendre et la main de sa « victime », savamment caché, avait parcourut le dos du vampire qui, par pur réflexe, avait aspiré plus fortement le sang chaud. A ce moment, il n'y avait plus d'ennemi, il n'y avait plus les querelles de Poudlard, il n'y avait plus qu'eux. Draco imagina bien plus de choses, mais ses idées furent interrompues par l'arrivé du héros de ses rêves, changé en loup. Il se retransforma à nouveau en humain et ne portait, bien évidemment, rien sur lui. Sa nudité ne le gênait aucunement et le vampire n'était pas en état de lui demander de se rhabiller.

« Que me vaut cette bonne surprise Potter ?

- Arrêtes d'entrer dans ma tête ! _S'exclama-t-il _

- Comment ? Pourrais-tu construire une phrase qui ait de la logique, s'il te plaît ?

- Je sais que tu me transmets tes fantasmes pervers ! J'en ai marre de rêver de toi. Je te vois tout le temps et ça m'agace ! _Il hurlait en faisant jouer, inconsciemment, ses muscles sous sa peau. _

- Mais je n'ai rien fais. _Assura Draco en contournant son bureau pour s'approcher de son loup. _

- Ne mens pas ! Je n'avais jamais rêvé de toi dans une baignoire avant !

- Tu as rêvé de moi ? J'en suis enchanté. _Affirma le maître de la ville en s'approchant lentement de sa future « proie ». _

- Et arrête de faire ça. _S'exclama Harry en essayant de s'éloigner_.

- De faire quoi ?

- D'onduler ainsi des hanches ! C'est…

- Tentant ? _Demanda-t-il en le plaquant contre le mur_.

- Draco… _Les pulsations de son cœur s'accélérèrent_.

- Et tu crois que, te balader dans une tenue aussi simple, peut me calmer ? _Sa voix était basse et sensuelle, elle courait sur sa peau, le faisant frissonner_. Ce n'est pas de moi que viennent tes fantasmes, mais en cet instant, j'ai très envie d'en réaliser un ou deux qui naissent dans mon esprit si pervers. _Susurra-t-il en mettant sa main droite sur le mur au niveau de sa tête. _»

Les lèvres du vampire vinrent effleurer celle du loup-garou, simplement une infime caresse qui le torturait plus que n'importe quel geste appuyé. Harry, totalement soumit, sortit une langue quémandeuse, qui se faufila bien vite dans la bouche entrouverte de son maître. Ses mains ne parvenaient pas à rester en place et il les glissa dans la chemise blanche, déjà à moitié ouverte. Il verrouilla ses bras dans le dos du vampire, pour se coller un peu mieux à lui. Draco sentit ce corps, si désireux se presser contre lui, et soudainement son pantalon noir devint bien trop petit pour lui. Harry ne tenait pas en place. Il faufila ses mains dans le pantalon de son maître, afin de mieux masser ses fesses musclés qui le tentaient tant, et pour que leurs bassins puissent être plus en contact.

Harry gémit lorsque Draco le colla un peu plus contre le mur, ses longs doigts le parcourant, ne laissant aucune parcelle de peau en paix. Le loup-garou n'en pouvait plus. Il voulait tant l'avoir tout entier à lui. Il essaya de défaire la chemise devenu bien gênante mais sa patience était mise à trop rude épreuve. Voir ces abdos, ses pectoraux, cette peau si blanche, si pure, si attirante,… Harry arracha violemment le tissu avant de poser ses lèvres et sa langue avide sur la chaire si délectable. Alors qu'il jouait avec un des tétons de Draco, ce dernier le ramena vers le bureau, et repoussa tous les objets ou papiers qui pouvaient se trouver dessus. Harry se laissa allonger et sentit le vampire se placer entre ses jambes. Un frisson le parcourut lorsqu'il se rendit compte que le vampire n'avait plus non plus de pantalon.

Draco présenta deux doigts à son amant qui les lécha avidement. Le simple contacte de la langue parcourant sa peau, excita encore un peu plus le vampire qui se pressa involontairement devant l'intimité du loup qui gémit. Draco se décolla un peu. Il ne voulait pas presser les choses… Il voulait faire sentir à son loup-garou qu'il prendrait tout son temps pour le faire atteindre des mondes qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu. Alors qu'il laissait sa langue courir tendrement sur le cou de son loup, ses doigts entrèrent doucement et avec application. Un petit cri fut arraché à Harry qui se cambra, permettant une meilleure pénétration. Draco embrassa son amant afin de mieux juguler ses cris. Les langues continuèrent à se chercher pendant un moment, alors que les doigts agiles provoquaient de longs frissons dans le corps de Harry. Les cheveux de Draco caressaient doucement le torse du loup alors qu'il mordillait sa chaire devenu sensible au plus haut point. Le loup sentit que les doigts se retirèrent de lui, pour être remplacé par la hampe dure et lisse du vampire. Draco rentra doucement au début, puis, d'un simple coup de hanche, se déplaça plus en profondeur. Harry commença à pousser des ralles de plaisir en sentant cette prise possessive de son être. Une petite douleur au cou lui fit comprendre que le vampire s'était abandonné un instant à la passion.

La goutte de sang, qui s'écoula de la petite blessure, fut léchée avec application. Une vague de plaisir se répandit à l'intérieur d'Harry lorsque son amant frissonna. Le vampire, toujours attelé à caresser tendrement l'entre jambe de son compagnon, le délaissa un instant, pour poser ses divines mains sur les hanches de son amant, qui ondulaient de plus en plus fortement pour accentuer les sensations qui se répandaient dans son corps. Draco voulait toucher un point bien précis et ne crierait victoire qu'au moment de l'atteindre. Il bloqua donc les hanches de son loup, pour le « creuser » plus profondément encore. Harry sentit le vampire grandir encore en lui. Il touchait des choses que nul n'aurait dut atteindre en lui. Le loup hurla lorsque son amant caressa de son sexe la prostate sensible. Des décharges vinrent courir le long de sa colonne vertébrale, le faisant gémir et crier comme jamais il ne l'avait fait. Draco était plus que satisfait de voir dans quel état il pouvait mettre le calme professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Harry n'en pouvait plus. Le cou de son amant était si appétissant. Une odeur de menthe s'échappait de lui. Cela devait être encore plus dur pour le vampire, qui sentait en plus le sang couler sous sa peau. Et puis tant pis ! Après tout Harry était trop excité pour se retenir de mordre cette gorge délicieuse. Dès que ses dents s'enfoncèrent dans sa peau, Draco ne put réprimer un cri de surprise et de plaisir. Les ongles qui lui lasseraient le dos ne l'aidaient en rien à se contenir. Ses coups de hanches s'intensifièrent un peu plus. Harry se libéra entre leurs deux ventres en poussant un long ralle de plaisir. Draco pouvait encore tenir, il le devait. Il redoubla d'effort redonnant toute l'excitation à son loup.

« Mords-moi ! »

La demande fut murmurer mais Draco l'entendit parfaitement. Il planta ses crocs dans la chaire chaude. Le sang se répandit dans sa bouche, pendant qu'Harry criait de plaisir sous les assauts redoublés de son amant. Draco gémissait en se délectant du pouvoir que lui transmettait son loup. Le sang piquait son palet avant de traverser tout son être comme une chaleur divine. Les deux corps, toujours unis, étaient pris chacun leur tour de tremblements, lié au plaisir qui se répandait dans leur être. Harry ne savait plus quelle sensation était la plus délectable, la pénétration ou la succion dans son cou. Il hurla lorsqu'il parvint à nouveau à atteindre ce paradis interdit que lui avait fait déjà voir le vampire. Draco profita de cet instant pour se libérer dans le corps brûlant de son tendre amant.

Allongé, l'un à côté de l'autre, ils reprenaient difficilement leurs souffles. Les deux amants n'osaient plus se regarder mais pas parce qu'ils avaient hontes. Non. Plutôt parce qu'ils allaient se sauter à nouveau dessus dans quelques secondes. Il fallait qu'ils canalisent leurs énergies, trop longtemps réprimées. La main du vampire revint caresser la cuisse du loup-garou et il n'en fallut pas plus pour que ce dernier ne vienne l'embrasser violemment.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Le lendemain soir, Harry devait se rendre à la boîte de nuit de Draco pour lui servir de danseur. Ce qu'il faisait de temps en temps depuis maintenant trois ans. Il y allait donc, impatient de le revoir. Enfin pouvoir caresser sa peau, sentir le parfum de son cou… Harry en avait rêvé toute la journée. Il se doutait que le vampire ne devait pas y être indifférent. Enfin, ce soir, ils pourraient mettre en pratique les nouvelles choses qu'il lui avait montrées dans ses songes…

C'était si dur de le voir ainsi. Dans la boîte de nuit, Draco riait et parlait à toutes sortes de gens. Ginny restait à ses côtés, accrochée à son bras, plantée comme un piquet. Elle remarqua le regard que portait le loup sur eux. Elle le prit pour elle et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Comme Harry la détestait en cet instant. Il aurait tant voulut être aussi proche du vampire qu'elle l'était devant les journalistes. Le coup de grâce lui fut porté, lorsque son amant embrassa la Gryffondor, déclenchant ainsi une foule de flash d'appareil photo. Harry porta sa main à son ventre. Cela le révulsait de voir un tel spectacle. D'autant plus que Draco était sublime, comme à son habitude. Sa chemise rouge sang contrastait parfaitement avec le pantalon de cuire et les bottes noirs qu'il portait. Le tissu des manches cachait toujours ses mains, ne laissant voir que ses doigts gracieux. Ses cheveux étaient retenus par un ruban mais quelques mèches tombaient négligemment sur son visage… Son visage ! Tout un poème n'aurait put suffire à le décrire tant il était beau et complexe. Ses yeux bleu gris devenaient des abysses dans lesquels tout être voudrait se plonger. Ses traits fins, gracieux, charmeurs, enjôleur, n'étaient que plaisir pour l'œil. Mais voilà, Harry devait se contenter de regarder. Ne pas toucher. Et pourtant, Dieu sait comme il en avait envie. Cependant, ce soir, il devrait se contenter de jouer l'acrobate dans son uniforme, choisit avec goût par son amant secret. En voyant les regards posés sur lui, il se doutait qu'il devait être appétissant comme tout. Amusé, un sourire aux lèvres, il commença donc son spectacle.

Draco ne parvenait plus à se maîtriser. A tel point, qu'il avait dut embrasser sauvagement Ginny devant plusieurs photographes pour réussir à se calmer. Harry ne cessait de le regarder avec insistance. Et ses yeux emplis d'amour et de désir pour lui le rendaient complètement incontrôlable. Sans compter qu'il était sublime dans le costume qu'il avait spécialement choisit pour lui. Mais, maintenant qu'il le voyait ainsi, au milieu de toutes ses chiennes en chaleurs, Draco se demanda s'il avait bien fait de le vêtir ainsi. Harry portait des bottines noirs, un pantalon de la même couleur, mais qui présentait la caractéristique d'être lacé sur le côté, de la taille, jusqu'à la cheville cachée par la chaussure. Ce petit laçage dévoilait une bonne partit des cuisses musclé de son amant, ce qui avait tendance à attiser son charme. D'autant plus que le haut qu'il portait, si on peut appeler ça un haut, n'était en réalité qu'un filet blanc qui ne cachait absolument aucun muscle ni aucun bout de peau. Draco devait reprendre son self-control. Après tout il était le maître de la ville ! Il était plus fort que ça ! Ou, en tout cas, c'est ce qu'il croyait avant que la musique ne commence.

Au centre de la pièce se trouvait un Harry, particulièrement beau, qui se déhanchait de manière très suggestive devant des centaine de femmes qui hurlaient. Draco admira ses cheveux noirs lâchés qui volaient en tout sens de façon incroyablement sexy. De toute façon, en cet instant, tout chez lui était sexy et attirant. Ses muscles, courant sous sa peau, semblaient l'appeler, demander à sa bouche de venir lécher tout son corps. Ses mains passaient parfois sur sa peau brûlante, ne faisant qu'exciter un peu plus son plus fervent spectateur. Et puis l'erreur. Draco eut le malheur de plonger son regard dans celui de son loup qui n'avait put retenir son envie de le détailler encore une fois, en plein milieu de son spectacle. Ses yeux couleur émeraudes devenaient noirs. Ainsi, pour lui aussi l'excitation était à son comble. La sueur coulait lentement sur les muscles gonflés par les efforts.

Un saut de main exécuté à la perfection, une roue à une main, un saut périlleux arrière et enfin la danse fut finie. Les lumières s'éteignirent sous un tonner d'applaudissement. Draco en profita. Il utilisa ses pouvoirs pour prendre le loup et le tirer jusqu'à son bureau avant que la lumière ne revienne. Ginny restait au milieu de tout ces gens, sans vraiment avoir comprit ce qui se passait. Puis soudain, elle se rappela du regard lancé par Harry. Draco avait dut le voir et il voulait se venger du loup ! Ginny se décida donc à les chercher. Il fallait qu'elle les trouve coûte que coûte. Même s'il fallait qu'elle cherche dans toutes les pièces de la boîte, elle arriverait avant que ne se produise un malheur.

De leur côté, les deux « ennemis », s'étaient retrouvés dans le bureau fermer à clef. Harry, encore haletant, ne pouvait détacher son regard de son compagnon. Draco fit un signe de la tête pour montrer le lit, qui se trouvait non loin d'eux. Le loup sourit, fit une légère courbette et alla se placer sur le matelas, rejoint de près pas le vampire. Draco commença à lécher les gouttes de sueur qui perlaient sur le cou de son amant. Il avait un goût des plus délicieux ; un peu sucré et suave. Alors qu'ils s'embrassaient et que Draco retirait leurs hauts respectifs, Harry ne put s'empêcher d'exprimer ce qu'il ressentait.

« Je ne veux plus que tu la vois.

- Qui ? _Demanda le maître de la ville tout en continuant à mordre doucement son loup au cou. _

- Ginny.

- Pourquoi, tu l'as veux ? Je te l'offre si tu le désir.

- Ce n'est pas ça. J'ai envie de t'avoir à moi. Je ne veux pas qu'elle soit avec toi. Te voir l'embrasser me rend malade ! _Avoua-t-il alors que son amant se penchait à nouveau sur son beau visage. _

- Mon magnifique loup-garou. Si tu savais comme je t'aime. _Souffla-t-il avant de l'embrasser tendrement_. Puisque tu le souhaite je la laisserais sur l'heure.

- Non. _Dit fermement Harry alors qu'il avait croisé ses bras autour du torse musclé de son compagnon, penché au dessus de lui. _

- Il faut savoir ce que tu veux. _Ria Draco, mon Dieu comme son rire était beau et cristallin. _

- Je veux dire, que le temps qu'on finisse, tu ne pourra certainement pas la voir avant que le soleil ne se lève.

- Merveilleux programme ! Je me résoudrais donc à la voir une autre fois. »

Les deux amants s'embrassèrent tendrement en prenant soin d'éloigner l'image de la rouquine. Il ne fallait pas penser à des choses qui fâchent. La langue de Draco avait maintenant atteint le ventre chaud de Harry, quand quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Le loup retint un gémissement de mécontentement lorsque le vampire se redressa. Un autre coup fut porter et la voix de Ginny résonna d'une manière particulièrement désagréable à leurs oreilles. Harry sentit ses yeux changer rapidement. Il allait faire un massacre.

« Calme-toi mon petit loup. _Souffla Draco en l'embrassant_. On va se débarrasser d'elle en douceur.

- Je refuse qu'elle me gâche ma soirée. _Continua-t-il en remettant son haut_.

- Qu'y a-t-il Ginny ? _Demanda le vampire en ouvrant la porte alors qu'il n'avait même pas prit le temps de reboutonner sa chemise. _

- Ne lui fais pas de mal Draco. _S'exclama la Gryffondor, en se jetant au cou du vampire_. Je t'aimes. Il ne peut pas retenir ses regards pour moi mais ce n'est pas de sa…

- Nous n'allions aucunement nous battre. _Intervint Harry en s'approchant d'eux_.

- Vraiment ?

- Parfaitement. Harry et moi avons beaucoup d'affaire en commun et il faut que nous parlions.

- Depuis quand l'appelles-tu par son prénom ? _Demanda-t-elle avec des yeux de poisson mort._

- Depuis que nous couchons ensemble. _Lâcha Harry, excédé_.

- Quoi ?

- Non. Il plaisante. _Intervint le Serpentard_.

- Ah !

- Draco… _Souffla le loup-garou, bien déçu par la réponse de son amant_.

- Je l'appelais déjà par son prénom avant que nous couchions ensemble. _Rajouta-t-il en souriant comme un beau diable. _

- Quoi ?! _Manqua de s'étrangler Ginny_.

- Oui. D'ailleurs tu nous dérange là. Je ne t'appellerais pas, lui non plus, alors imite nous et ne nous contacte plus, sauf pour affaire. _Rajouta Draco en la poussant vers la sorti. _

- C'est fou comme je t'aime. _Déclara Harry lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent à nouveau tout les deux. _

- Moi aussi je t'aime. _Lui répondit-il en entourant sa taille de ses bras_. Et dis-moi, le rêve de cette journée t'a plut ?

- Oui. Mais je ne me rends pas vraiment compte. _Murmura-t-il en reculant vers le lit qui les attendait. _

- Que faut-il pour que tu apprécie pleinement tout ce que je t'ai montré ? _Demanda le beau vampire en s'allongeant sur lui. _

- Je ne sais pas… Montre-moi. »

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Draco. Il s'empara violemment des lèvres humides tout en plongeant sa langue dans la bouche ouverte. Ses hanches se soudèrent à celles de son amant, le faisant gémir. Les mains d'Harry s'agrippèrent à la nuque du vampire pour approfondir leur baiser. Puis elles descendirent sur les épaules, sur le dos, enlevant au passage la chemise encombrante. Harry provoqua un peu plus Draco en relevant son bassin, tout en caressant ses fesses de ses doigts. Le vampire sourit et renversa la situation afin que son loup soit au-dessus. Harry fit passer son haut par-dessus ses épaules, puis enleva le pantalon encombrant de son maître. Ce denier eut bien moins de patience, et, passant par les laçages, arracha le tissus d'un coup. Après avoir caressé le corps brûlant de son loup-garou, il le souleva légèrement afin de le laisser s'empaler lentement sur lui. Harry s'arqua complètement, profitant de toutes ses sensations qui l'enivraient. Draco se redressa, afin de capturer la chair légèrement halée. Le gémissement du loup-garou traduisit parfaitement l'état dans lequel le mettait le vampire. Ce dernier mordit un peu plus fort, léchant les quelques gouttes qui s'écoulaient le long de la taille de son amant. Les frémissements de son corps se répercutaient à l'intérieur de Harry qui ne manquait pas d'exprimer son plaisir par de douces complaintes. Draco souleva une nouvelle fois son aimé afin de le prendre plus profondément.

Harry s'étonnait de la rapidité de son amant. Il savait trouver le point parfait qui lui faisait perdre la tête. Très vite le loup-garou se sentit fondre sous les assauts de plus en plus profonds de son amant. Harry ondulait gracieusement sur le vampire, qui l'aidait dans sa tâche en appuyant de plus en plus fortement sur ses hanches. Des décharges vinrent flirter avec le bas de leur dos, provoquant de délicieuses sensations. Harry savait qu'il n'allait pas tenir bien longtemps, il voulait se concentrer afin de donner le plus de plaisir au beau vampire. Draco profita de ce moment de distraction pour venir caresser tendrement le sexe dressé. Le contact arracha un cri au loup qui embrassa violemment son amant. Draco calla ses caresses avec les mouvements de son loup. Ce dernier n'y teint plus et, tout en étouffant ses cris contre les délicieuses lèvres de son amant, se déversa entre leurs deux ventres. Draco le suivit de près.

Enlacé dans les bras l'un de l'autre ils reprirent leur souffle. L'envie ne les quittait pas. Ils avaient toujours soif l'un de l'autre. Ainsi, éternels, ils pourraient s'aimer encore des nuits entières…

_Fin_

_Voilà, c'est tout. J'espère que vous avez aimé. A+_


End file.
